mugulitafandomcom-20200213-history
Poco Limon/Transcript
(The episode starts with Carlos opening his messy locker looking for his eraser. He slides all his stuff and finds an invitation to Lenny's baby cousin's deathday thinking he had a secret admirer.) *'Carlos:' (Looking for his eraser) I know my eraser is here somewhere. (Picks up invitation) Ooh! Looks like I got a secret admirer.(Carlos opens and reads card aloud) *'Carlos:' You are cordially invited...(Invitation continues with Ramon) *'Ramon:' To my baby cousin's deathday...'' (Invitation continues with Bebe)'' *'Bebe:' at Lenny's house. (Lightning strikes and organ music starts playing.)(The Muerte gang attend a funeral. The grownups are having a deathday for Annebelle.) *'Kayla: '''Thank you for inviting me to your cousin's 1st deathday, Lenny. *'Lenny:' Glad you could be here, Kayla. *'Woman #1: What a pretty party dress, Beatrice. *'''Beatrice: Thank you. My mommy bought it especially for the baby's deathday. (Kayla laughs while making fun of Beatrice's dress.) (Cut to Lenny's room, which was remodeled for the new baby. One side is blue, for Lenny's side, which has a blue bed, a "Mortal Kombat!" poster and a trunk with skulls painted all over, The new baby's side is pink, with a crib festooned with balloons and an "Happy Deathday Annebelle" banner on the wall. The Muerte gang enter the room to their amazement.) *'All:' Oh! *'Bebe:' Ramon, somebody's been give a fruit. (clear throat)(singing)The fruit Carlos brought, brought joy to the-shoving a pear in her mouth *'Beatrice:' Yeah, but, then you came along and they put him out in the rain and he died. *'Ramon:' That's not gonna happen to me, Beatrice. My parents will love me no matter what! *'Bebe:(singing)'' The water Melanie brought,'' brought joy to the-'' (Voice over: Kayla is outside, singing to the tune of the first couple of lines of "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star", "The ABC Song" and "Baa Baa Black Sheep". Jorge accompanies her on accordion.Beatrice looks on from Lenny's room.) *'Kayla: '(singing) A baby is very neat, a baby is a special treat. *'Beatrice: 'Ugh! Who does Kayla Moore think she is? *'Kayla: A baby has lots of toes, a baby has a tiny nose. (Beatrice leaves while the Muerte gang watch from inside.) (Cut to outside. All are singing, unless specified.) *'Kayla: '''A baby is a little dickens, a baby is a cuddly chicken. (Beatrice is next to Lenny's aunt Lilah, chuckling, as she plans to make her move.) *'Kayla:' A baby is lots of joy. (Beatrice barges in.) *'Beatrice: A baby will get all the toys! *'''Kayla: What are you doing? *'Kayla:' A baby has a smiley face... *'Beatrice: '''A baby is from outside space! *'Kayla:' Beatrice! *'Beatrice:' Kayla! *'Kayla:' A baby is extra fancy. *'Beatrice: A baby poops in his pantsies! *'Kayla: '''Cut it out! *'Beatrice:'No!(Music switches to a tejano beat, using different arrangement.)(The Muerte gang climb outside to watch.) *'Kayla: Like a birdie, singing in a tree! *'Beatrice: '''More like Satan, screaming in your ear! *'Both:' A baby is a gift, a gift from god! A baby is a gift from god, god, god! A baby is a gift. (Beatrice does a gagging gesture.) *'Kayla:' A gift from God! *'Ramon:' Do you really think babies are a gift from God? *'Carlos:' i don't know why. *'Bebe:Children are God's gifts, a heritage, and a reward; and are to be accounted blessings(Return to Kayla and Beatrice, music reverts to "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star", though the tejano flavor remains.) *'''Kayla: A baby is very special! *'Beatrice:' A baby is, is not!(Song ends, Beatrice's screaming has induced Annebelle's soul is rise from her grave.Lilah screams in horror.) *'Lenny:' Beatrice, the baby is rising from her grave! (Cut to exterior of the " Muerte Harbor park cemetery 3 cars race to the front entrance. " Cut to interior, a playground and graves.) (The Muerte gang and Annebelle are placed in a playground.) *'Uncle Boris: '''Here you go, sprout. *'Lilah: Don't worry, sweetie, mommy's going to be okay. (Grown-ups leave;Lilah continues her breathing exercises. Jorge and Boris sit nearby, preparing to play cards.) *'Kayla: '''Oh, gosh, Annebelle, your mommy sure seems upset. *'Melanie: Maybe your cat really is dead.[in the background has six skulls: the Muerte gang and Annebelle]. *'Both:' "the right thing to dochanges back to the playground. *'Carlos:' "Hey! Can you guys go to the mall.changes to the mall. *'Kayla:' "Ooh! Ooh! Lenny's dad has a lucky pants."has a flashback. She is sitting on the couch next to Lenny's father. Luigi is wearing the lucky pants. *'Luigi:' "Yep! These are my lucky pants all right. I wore these babies the night I got engaged to Mitzi." *'Kayla:' "You call that lucky?"ends,Kayla shrugschanges back to the park cemetery *'Boris:' "Great now I'm stuck competing with some halfwit kid, then a ghost girl going to a mall, and now I'm playing go fish with some guy in a Halloween costume." *'Jorge:' "It's not a costume! I'm a walking skeleton, and you have no idea." *'Boris:' "Oh yeah? Well why don't you use your power–" baby is fussy "–to wake the baby up and get us out of here?"notices the baby is fussy and blinks before turning to Jorge, who blows a gasket in his head. *'Jorge:' "That's it I'm sick and tired of everyone always taking care of a bebe muerto! And together, using the Bone of Barnacles, we can teach a baby to walk. *'Beatrice:' in her skirt "Well, you'll be needing these then." pulls out a pair of Boris' glasses. *'Boris:' them "Right. So." them on "Let's do this. *'Jorge:' unimpressed "Glasses? Are you going to a competion or a fashion show?" *'Boris:' out his hand "Just get on with it." *'Jorge:' sinister "If you say so." extends the Bone of Barnacles, and Boris grabs on. Tentacles extend from the bone and wrap around him, and he screams as Jorge laughs evilly. "Oh, I forgot to mention. This might hurt a bit." Muerte gang and Annebelle are back to the park cemetery with shopping bags and sunglasses *'Lenny:' singing "Na na na na na na na na na!" Muerte gang and Annebelle stops and stands still, confused. "La la la la la la la la la!" *'Ramon:' annoyed "Would you stop that! *'Melanie:' annoyed "What kind of clothes is that?"(sniff pink smell) *'Annebelle:' "Baba!"take off her headband, and Annebelle throws it like a boomerang. Boris' jaw drops, and the headband puts on Boris's head. *'Boris:' "There you are!" *'Annebelle:' Cooing(She hugging her father and her cousin) Category:Transcripts